


武侠三十题

by wsmd



Category: TF家族
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 一点也不武侠的武侠三十题题源网络
Relationships: Chen Sixu/Zhang Zhenyuan





	武侠三十题

1、在下是XX，江湖人称XXXX  
“在下张真源，江湖人称贼贼歪。”  
“在下陈泗旭，江湖人称炸鸡块。”  
“……这位兄台，我有点饿了。”

2、要我XXXX，就用XX来换  
“要我出山，就用宋亚轩的馒头来换。”  
“……”  
“要我出山，就用贺峻霖的炸兔头来换。”  
“……”  
“要我出山，就用敖子逸的火腿肠来换。”  
“……打扰了。”  
“哎这位少侠别走啊！”陈泗旭一把抓住张真源的手腕，眉眼间笑意盈盈，“或者，用你来换。”

3、神兵利器  
“泗旭，那边那只狗是……？”  
“你觉不觉得它看起来英勇无比？”陈泗旭兴奋地吹了声口哨，那只狗便飞快地跑到了他的面前吐舌头，“它叫查理，是我特意养的秘密武器！下次敖子逸再来挑衅，就放狗咬他！”  
张真源和那只黑白相间的狗对视良久，最后幽幽叹了口气：“可是它明明很小一只啊。”

4、神秘蒙面人的真实身份  
“此山是我开，此树是我栽，要想从此过，留下买路财！”  
陈泗旭看着眼前舞刀弄枪的山贼，不紧不慢地摇了摇扇子：“请问这位山贼为什么要用紫色丝巾来蒙面呢？一点也不符合您高大威猛的形象。”  
张真源怒了：“我喜欢要你管！这是我妈对我的爱！”  
“别闹了。”陈泗旭从马上跃下，笑着去牵张真源的手，“你还要在这深山老林里待多久？咱妈还在家里等着我俩呢。”

5、被郡主或者王子爱上了  
“泗旭，我必须向你坦白，其实我是方方帝国的二王子，对不起骗了你这么久，你还会爱我吗？”  
“张真源，其实我也瞒了你很久，我是深度发觉的继承人。不会爱你，会更爱你。”

6、怡红院  
怡红院内莺莺燕燕，娇言软语，而房顶上，躺着两个悠闲自在的身影，共同赏着今晚的圆月。  
张真源喝了一口壶里的酒，悠悠开口：“听说那花魁陶桃，可是一等一的美人。”  
月光下他的面容愈发明艳，双颊微红，染了几分醉意，唯有一双澄澈的黑眸明亮动人。  
陈泗旭于是就着月色，送他一个笑：“是么。依我看，张兄若是扮上女装，定不输那陶小姐。”  
张真源乜了他一眼，笑骂道：“流氓。”

7、奇特的武功名字  
“少侠好功夫！敢问此绝学名唤什么？”  
“这个武功叫做‘哎哟我滴脑壳’！”  
“这个武功叫做‘喜气洋洋炸鸡块’。”  
“……”

8、自绝经脉  
“我愿自绝经脉，从此和你恩断义绝！”  
“……”  
“陈泗旭，你竟是如此歹毒之人！算我看走了眼，下次见面你我便是敌人了！”  
“……”  
“陈泗旭，你可知血债血偿！我定要你生不如死！”  
“张真源，醒醒，天亮了。”

9、报恩或报仇  
“以身相许。”  
面前的人笑着，轻启朱唇，张真源偏偏看出了一丝恶劣的意味。  
他自然是不愿意认输的。于是他解开了腰带。  
“那张某就恭敬不如从命了。”

10、重出江湖  
参照part 2（真的不是作者懒！）

11、决斗  
“要决斗吗？”  
“……除了掰手腕，其他一切好说。”  
张真源摩拳擦掌跃跃欲试：“那我们来摔跤吧！”  
陈泗旭：“……”

12、好友是反派BOSS  
“陈泗旭，枉我这么信任你，没想到你居然是那魔道中人！”  
张真源被点了穴，动弹不得，咬牙看着面无表情的陈泗旭。  
就算事情发展到了这个地步，他还是不愿意相信：“从前的种种，难道都只是做戏？”  
陈泗旭几乎不敢去看张真源的眼睛。就这样吧，你恨我吧，他想，愧疚总比痛苦好。  
于是他努力让自己的口吻听起来冷漠而残酷：“是。”  
张真源猛地睁大了双眼，片刻后突然大笑起来：“好，好，好。”  
“骗子。”  
不喜欢我，为什么要用那么温柔的眼神看我。不喜欢我，为什么要为我挡毒箭。不喜欢我，为什么要吻我。  
那些甜言蜜语，那些海誓山盟，都只是一场虚假的梦境。最荒唐的是，他一点也不想醒过来。  
南柯一梦而已。但是现在梦醒了，故事也该结束了。  
最后他绝望地闭上双眼，“你杀了我吧。”  
一滴泪飞快地从他的脸颊滑落，迅速消失在地里。  
陈泗旭想张真源说得一点也没错，他确实是个骗子。骗张真源他的身份，骗走了张真源的心，最后连自己也骗了。  
他不说，自然也就没人知道。  
他动了心，很早之前。

13、被爱人误解  
“张真源我没想到你是这种人！”  
“查理跟隔壁的安娜跑了，真不是我把它炖了。”

14、采花大盗  
“不知阁下今夜又来一亲哪位小姐的香泽？”  
张真源紧握手中之剑，神色严峻。  
传得神乎其神的“采花大盗”陈泗旭负手立在他面前，长袍被风吹得鼓起来。  
他看向张真源的眼神七分温柔三分缠绵，连语气里仿佛也带上了风的自在：  
“这次我贪心一点，想要偷走你的心。”

15、打着打着毒发作了/武器断了/肚子饿了  
“哎泗旭，你不是在和那位张公子一决高下吗？”宋文嘉本来想在厨房里找找看有没有锅包肉吃，碰到正在生火的陈泗旭，好奇道。  
陈泗旭：“打到一半他说饿了想吃炸鸡块。”  
“噫——”宋文嘉露出了意味深长的表情，“想吃炸鸡块……啧啧啧。”  
陈泗旭：“？”

16、男扮女装/女扮男装  
“陈泗旭住手不要再给我化妆了！！！！”  
“哎呀张真源你啷个回事，乖嘛。来，这个胭脂好看。”

17、客官对不起，我们只有一个房间了  
“客官对不起，我们只有一个房间了。”  
张真源为难地看着面无表情的店小二，压低了声音问道：“这样，我出双倍的价钱，你看还能不能腾出一间房来？”  
“不好意思，客官，真的没有了。”  
于是张真源只能和陈泗旭一个房间。  
两人上楼后，店小二数着陈泗旭先前给自己的高出平常价格四倍的银两，心说这人傻钱多的暴发户哪来的。

18、抢婚  
“一拜天地——”  
“且慢！”  
马嘉祺头也不抬，道：“来者何人？好大的胆子，陈家的新娘也是你能垂涎的？”  
张真源淡淡看了新娘子一眼，“谁说我要抢新娘了？我是来抢新郎的。”  
新郎二话不说，脱了婚袍立刻跟着他跑了。  
“所以请问我做错了什么要被抓来穿女装？”陈玺达掀开盖头，委屈巴巴，“让我这么一个大高个扮女人你们的良心真的不会痛吗？”  
丁程鑫竖起了大拇指：“泗旭设的局，高，实在是高。”

19、亲人相认  
多年好友宋亚轩终于成亲，喜宴上，张真源兴致高涨，被各种人灌酒也不甚在意，后来陈泗旭实在看不下去，帮他挡了几杯酒，张真源想抢酒杯，却被拦下。  
张真源看着眼前这个皱眉也好看的人，大着舌头问：“你、你是谁啊？”  
陈泗旭将杯中酒一饮而尽：“我是你爹。”

20、比武招亲  
“若是谁能赢得这次扳手腕大赛，便能迎娶我家公子！”  
江湖上赫赫有名的张公子摆擂台比武招亲，不少武林人士纷纷上前尝试，然而无一例外，全都败下阵来，甚至被秒杀。  
擂台下已经有人开始窃窃私语——  
“张公子已经连赢十八位江湖豪杰了，难道竟没有一人能赢过他？！”  
人群中忽然飘来一道清冷的声音：“在下愿一试。”  
只见一白衣男子上台，风度翩翩，纤尘不染。  
比赛开始便僵持不下，张真源轻轻咬了咬下唇，不动声色地收了力。  
台下爆发出一阵惊呼。  
目睹了全过程的宋亚轩嘟囔道：“真源儿放水也太明显了吧。”  
刘耀文勾着他的脖子，感叹道：“唉，这该死的爱情。”

21、选武林盟主  
“陈兄，好久不见。”  
“张兄，别来无恙。”  
“陈兄莫不是也来竞争武林盟主的？”  
“呵，有那敖子逸，这武林盟主的位置还轮不到我来坐。”  
“那陈兄此行为何？”  
“不过是来凑个热闹。”  
“陈兄好兴致。”  
“——毕竟自始至终我想要的不过一个你罢了。”

22、爱上敌方  
“张真源你清醒一点！”宋亚轩恨铁不成钢地低吼道，“陈泗旭站文轩你能忍？还是不是兄弟了？”  
“陈泗旭我劝你醒醒！”刘耀文咬牙切齿怒发冲冠道，“张真源可是轩文党啊，我还是不是你最疼爱的弟弟了？”  
陈泗旭&张真源：不是。

23、中了迷魂香或者spring药  
中了后者，但是csx不让我写：）

24、下雨了躲进破庙  
张真源捡了几根枯木枝和干草，从怀里掏出打火石，熟练地生火。  
一转头就看到陈泗旭正在脱上衣，放在用树枝搭起来的架子上烤。  
“你……”张真源看着陈泗旭裸露的上身，目光不知该放在何处，“你干什么！把衣服穿上！”  
陈泗旭淡然道：“又不是没看过，脸红什么。”  
张真源辩解道：“我什么时候看过了！”  
“那次你喝醉了撒酒疯，拉着我扒我的衣服还吃我豆腐，这么快就忘了？”  
“你闭嘴！”

25、藏宝图或寻宝  
“这个藏宝图也太简陋了吧，我并不想去找，请问这个火腿肠是敖子逸埋的吗？”  
“大概是吧，旁边还画着炸兔头。啧，画得好丑。两个都是。”

26、指腹为婚  
“以后你肚子里的小孩就和我肚子里的小孩结亲吧。”  
“好啊，我肚子里的应该是个女孩，你肚子里如果是个男孩，绝对跟你一样皮，我女儿少不了受你儿子欺负。”  
李天泽翻了个巨大的白眼：“你们好，大白天的做什么梦呢？你们两个生不出小孩来的，生的出来成亲也是兄妹或者姐弟乱伦好吗？”  
马嘉祺在一旁帮腔：“你俩吃撑了就一边待着玩去，不是肚子大了就是怀孕，把午饭给我吐出来。”

27、连夜逃亡  
“泗旭，来不及解释了，快跟我跑吧！”张真源匆匆忙忙地找到在喝酒的陈泗旭。  
陈泗旭坐在树上，还是闲适的样子：“干什么？私奔？”  
“……我打了李飞。”  
“……”陈泗旭一跃而下，拉着张真源的手，“愣着干吗啊，跑啊，活命要紧。”

28、被困在某处  
张真源捂着手臂还在不断流血的伤口：“泗旭，看来这次真的逃不掉了。”  
被仇家追杀，一路到了这个被遗弃的破落酒馆。  
陈泗旭咬牙抵着门，看向张真源的眼神却无比温柔：“若能活着出去，你可愿随我去天涯海角？”  
“自然。”  
陈泗旭用酒馆内的桌椅挡住门拖延时间，一边用内力为张真源疗伤一边想对策，不多时却听见门外此起彼伏的惨叫声。  
门被撞开，二人均握紧了手中的剑。一个身形修长的身影慢慢踱步进来，借着暗淡的月光，露出一张他们都很熟悉的脸，并不是仇家。  
敖子逸拍了拍衣袍上的灰，道：“宁拆十座庙，不毁一桩婚。所以上天派我来了。不要迷恋爷，爷只存在于江湖传说中。”  
贺峻霖从他身后探出头：“快跑吧，这里有敖子逸垫着呢。”  
门外横着仇家的尸体。

29、特殊的信条  
「双木非林，田下有心。」  
张真源对着飞鸽传书而来的字条已经傻乐了半个时辰了，连陈玺达喊他吃鸡腿也没反应。  
“张真源。”  
传信的人趴在墙头上，冲他笑得眯起了眼。  
也不知道他是什么时候来的，自己傻笑的模样又被他看去了几分。  
陈泗旭翻墙进来，然而脚下因为新长出的青苔一滑，不偏不倚正好把张真源扑倒，张真源反应了好久才脸红着推开他。  
“张真源。”  
“啊？”  
他靠得越来越近，张真源情不自禁地闭上了眼。  
“张真源你到底吃不吃鸡腿！不吃我给陈玺达吃了啊！”  
丁程鑫的声音由远及近，吓得张真源立刻与陈泗旭分开一小段距离。  
没想到陈泗旭直接伸出手摁住他的后脑勺，还是继续了这个吻。  
丁程鑫：……  
丁程鑫：告辞。

30、惺惺相惜的对手  
“江湖再会。”  
风过无痕，只有天边寒鸦点点。


End file.
